1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns underarm cosmetic compositions including lower alkyl acetates as a vehicle for delivery of active components.
2. The Related Art
Alcohols and low molecular weight esters are generally incorporated into antiperspirant or deodorant spray formulations. Ethyl alcohol provides a good suspension medium for active materials such as antiperspirant salts. An improved fragrance lift can also be achieved through the use of alcohol. Unfortunately, high levels of alcohol accelerate detinning, pitting and other forms of corrosion in metal cans. For this reason, commercial products generally are not formulated with alcohol in amounts higher than 10%.
Volatile organic substances such as ethanol are also undesirable for environmental reasons. Government regulations targeting air pollution require the reduction of volatile substances in cosmetic products.
Antiperspirant and deodorant spray formulations also often contain ester emollients such as isopropyl palmitate. These esters are often greasy, stain clothing and in combination with aluminum salts clog spray nozzles. Substitutes are necessary for at least part of the alcohol and ester ingredients normally required for antiperspirant or deodorant spray formulations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an antiperspirant or deodorant spray composition which can eliminate or minimize ethanol and ester emollient ingredients normally formulated in such compositions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an antiperspirant or deodorant spray composition with reduced levels of volatile organic compounds.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an antiperspirant or deodorant spray composition which is less greasy, having a drier skinfeel and less clogging of spray nozzles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an antiperspirant or deodorant spray composition which reduces caking of actives by improving their resuspension within the composition.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an antiperspirant or deodorant spray composition which minimizes corrosion of its pressurized steel cans.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from consideration of the following summary and detailed description.